Half Demon Alchemist
by Sierra901
Summary: When Ed n Al continue their search for the Philosopher Stone they come across a mysterious girl. It turns out that she is looking for it too. But she is not an Alechmist. She is must stronger then that. But she's in danger. Will Ed be able to help her!
1. Mysterious Hat Girl

Hey guys!! This is my first chapter of my first story of Full Metal Alchemist. I REALLY hope you like it. Send reviews A.S.A.P!! I'll be waiting!!

Well wat are you waiting for?

READ!! LOL!!

**

* * *

**

**Full Metal Alchemist**

Half Demon Alchemist

**Chapter: 1**** – Mysterious Hat Girl**

Ed and Al just got into the military as state Alchemists and were psyched that they were getting closer to the Philosopher Stone. Winry just got into town and had decided to pay Ed an Al a visit; after saving her from a cereal killer and getting reaccepted into the military Ed and Al were finally back on schedule, even though they lost a very young friend and still couldn't let go. But Ed made a promise that if they came across another girl like her that they would now know how to protect her, and will never let her die like Nina did.

They entered a new village and were starving. Once Winry finally went back home they wanted to relax for a while. They ordered something to eat then watched a show put on for the villagers.

"Hey brother look at this," Al said.

Ed turned to what Al was pointing at. It was a poster on the wall that said… '_Wanted: Dead or Alive…freaky hat girl strikes again!' _

"Huh, I wonder what they want her for," Ed wondered.

He then went back to watching the show when someone stood in front of him. She was blocking his view. "Um, excuse me but can you move aside a little please," Ed said.

The girl had long white hair and a hat on with weird looking long blue clothes and red eyes. Ed gasped. _She's the girl from the 'wanted' poster_! He thought looking back at the poster. The girl's eyes followed his gaze; they widened. She then began moving forward out of the crowed and away from Ed

"Hey wait!" Ed said running after her with Al behind him. When she got out of the crowed she began running as fast as she could away from Ed. "Man, she's fast," Ed said running faster.

She ran to a dead end, her heart pumping quickly along with Ed's as she looked up at the giant wall in front of her.

"Listen, I don't want to hurt you! I just want to talk!" Ed warned but she didn't want to believe him. She turned towards the boys' and backed up against the wall. Her eye brows then went down as a grin showed on her face. She jumped high in the air, bouncing off the walls to her left and right and landed behind Ed and Al she then disappeared around the corner.

"Whoa! Who was that brother?" Al asked.

"I don't know, but I think we should stick around for a while," Ed said.

* * *

A kind farmer let Ed and Al stay for a while; Ed and Al needed their rest. As they entered the guest room Ed noticed the TV on, on the news channel. Ed listened.

_"Yes another robbery was committed not too long from now, and we do believe that the mystery hat girl was the one behind it all. We go back to the scene of the crime…" _said the woman reporter. The screen then showed a man at a bakery with crashed windows and stolen foods. _"Thank you Jillian, we are here now at Bob's Bakery and it seems that many goods were stolen and eaten. A huge mess was left on the floor along with crumbs. But we detectives are not giving up on looking for the mysterious girl…now here's George with the weather…"_

"Aw there you two are," said the farmer.

"Hey farmer Brown," Ed said.

"Yes."

"Who is this girl that keeps robbing and doing crimes?"

"Oh yes the mysterious hat girl, wonder who came up with that name," Mr. Brown said putting his hand on his chin. "Well we know few about her, only that she's the freakiest girl in the village. She steals food from bakeries and hides somewhere with no home or family. She came by not too long ago and everyone mocked her, no one knows why she always wears a hat and never takes it off, or where she came from with her odd clothing and high jumping. Her hair seems a bit strange too."

"So you don't think any different then the villagers do?" Al asked.

"Of course! The girls a freak what else do you expect?!" Al looked down.

"So does she only steal from bakeries?" Ed asked. Mr. Brown nodded. "Hmm," Ed said thinking to himself.

"What is it brother?" Al asked.

Ed shook his head. "It's nothing," he said starring at the picture shown on the TV of the mysterious girl.

* * *

The girl was in an old grave yard she put flowers by a grave that she picked from a field. Tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry my dear friend," she said. "I will restore your honor." She sniffed. "You were the only one who cared for me, my only friend. Then…they killed you…" She said crying harder. "I promise…I'll get revenge, and set you free…I'll bring you back, and we can be together once again." She bowed her head as she heard thunder. She looked up…rain started falling. She covered her head and ran for cover in her old box that she stayed at. She then took a bite of some food that she had stolen and sighed as she cuddled up in her box.

* * *

Ed was tossing and turning in his sleep, he then opened his eyes and sat up; he sighed.

"What's wrong brother?" Al asked.

"Nothing, I just can't get to sleep," Ed said. He then got out his covers and stood.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk," he said walking out of the room. He stepped out into the cold raining night. "Oh well, it's only rain right?" He said to himself. He walked around the village and it seemed much larger than it looked; no wonder they could never find the mystery girl. "She'll probably be hiding somewhere where no one looks," he said to himself. "But where?"

Ed pasted the bakery that the girl had robbed, even some others that were still not cleaned. Ed wanted to find out what was up with her, but he needed to find some way to talk to her without her freaking out or running away. _Unless I use my Alchemy to make her listen,_ Ed thought. He shook his head, _nah, then she'll get even more freaked out and I'll never get anywhere with her_, he thought sighing.

He continued walking and thought he heard something or someone behind him, he turned around…but nothing was there. He continued until he came to a cemetery. He looked around at the graves and remembered his mother. He sighed again.

"Damn, it's that kid from the show today," the girl said silently to herself. "How did he find me?!" She said crawling out of her box. Ed turned around when he heard someone running through puddles of water. 

"HEY!!" He called out.

She froze…all wet from the rain; same as Ed. "Please, I don't want to hurt you, just listen for a second," Ed said walking a little closer to the girl who backed away a little.

"Just leave me alone!" She yelled.

"I heard that when you first came here, people teased you," Ed said. The girl said nothing. "Did something like that make you steal from places?"

"NO!" The girl startled Ed. "I don't steal for revenge or anger, I steal so I don't starve to death," she said.

"Starve to death?"

"Yeah! I'm broke! I have no money, no food, no home! No one to look up to! Well…I did," she said looking down.

"Who?" Ed asked.

"When I first got here, she was the only friend I had. She always was nice and helped me in my time of need," the girl suddenly began crying.

"What happened?"

The girls head dropped. "The teasers thought of something to really tease me…to really, really hurt me…so…they…they…" the girl then fell to her knees in tears. Ed ran to her and kneeled by her with his hand on her shoulder.

"Did they kill her?" Ed asked.

"How did you know?" She asked lifting her head up.

Ed turned to her friend's grave. "It was the only grave with flowers still there…without them dying like the rest, I assumed that they were placed there not to long ago," Ed explained.

Ed then held out his hand, the girl looked at it.

"I'm Ed Elric."

The girl slowly took his hand and shook it.

"I'm…Kidakakosh," she said.

Ed froze.

She chuckled. "Kida for short."

Ed smiled.

"My name was part of what they made fun of…and not my real name…I would never let anyone know my real name…they made fun of my nickname," she said sadly.

"Kida? Is that your nickname?" Ed asked. She nodded. "Now why would they make fun of that name? Sure it's different but it sounds really pretty." Kida smiled. "Why is it that you told me your real name?" Ed wondered.

Kida paused. She then looked up at him and smiled. "I don't know…I guess it's because I…"

"Freeze!" Called some voices.

They came out of the bushes and held up guns to the girl who had no choice but to surrender and hold up her hands in defeat. The military! Two officers walked up to Kida and grabbed her wrists, pulling her from the floor. The twisted them behind her back and handcuffed them tightly. "Ah!" She said in pain.

"That should hold ya," one said with a smirk.

She looked at him angrily.

"Go to he…"

The second officer punched her in the face!

"Hey!" Ed shouted in shock!

Another officer held him back.

"What your mouth young lady," said the officer that had punched Kida. Kida growled at him.

"What's going on?" Ed asked.

"Nicely job kid for finding the freak," said an officer.

"What?!" Ed said angrily. "What are you talking about?"

"We saw you wondering the streets and wondered what you were up to," said an officer.

"You followed me?" Ed said. The officer smiled.

"You stalker!" Ed yelled trying to break loose from the officers holding him back.

"Oh please boy, we're just doing our job."

"But she hasn't done anything wrong!!" Ed shouted.

"How would you know what she has or hasn't done? You just got to this town…don't make us throw you out," the officer said. Ed only glared at him angrily.

"Take her away," he continued.

Kida gasped. "Ed!!" She yelled as she was forced away from him.

"NOO!!" Ed yelled.

"SHUT UP!!" The same officer said as he punched Ed hard in the gut. His eyes widened as he fell to the ground holding his stomach tightly.

"I won't let them get away," he said silently. He clapped his hands and placed them on the ground. As the officers stuffed Kida into a truck and drove off his Alchemy flipped them over. The officers came out of the truck and didn't bother going over to him, they took out their guns and shot him twice watching him fall to the ground.

"ED!!" Kida yelled.

The officers grabbed her and stuffed her into the second truck that had soon come after a call. They were gone within minutes.


	2. The Rescue

Hey guys! How do you like my story so far?! I sure hope so!! Send reviews and tell me what you think!! You can even give me ideas for my next chapter! That would really be helpful!! Well...ENJOY!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter: 2 – The Rescue**

Kida was stuffed into a cell and chained to a wall to make sure that she didn't get away. The officers locked the doors with no other way out.

Ed was found the next morning still on the ground. Al cried out his name but he could not hear him.

"ED!! ED!!" He yelled.

Ed opened his eyes!! "Huh? Wha?"

He looked at Al in front of him as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Brother are you ok!?" Al said worried.

Ed coughed. "Yeah," he said.

"What happened?"

Ed looked at his metal arm. There were two holes in his sleeve. Ed smiled. "It's a good thing they're a lousy shot," he said.

"What?" Al wondered.

"Uh…nothing. Listen Al I need a favor," Ed said.

* * *

Kida crossed her legs while on the floor; her head was hanging uselessly. She heard the door opened, she looked up and saw the colonel of the village military come in…the leader of them all. She showed no expression on her face, any anger or fear. 

"Well look what we have here," he said. "Looks like we finally caught the freak." He smiled, Kida frowned. The colonel bent down to her level. "So do you want to tell me why you robbed all those bakeries?"

"I was hungry," Kida said.

"HA! You were hungry? That's your big excuse?"

"Basically."

The colonel frowned. "I don't think so," he said. "Not only can you get sent to jail but other consequences are necessary."

"If you get caught," Kida said.

"Yes, and guess where you are now?" He said standing. "You'd better watch what you're saying before you end up killed," the colonel said.

"I'd like to see you try it," Kida said.

The colonel smiled. "Ok then, prepare to die at noon then you little smart mouth," he said walking out of the room and locking the door. Kida's face grew a grin once he was gone.

* * *

"Ed why are we doing this?" Al said. 

"Al we have to save Kida."

"But why?"

"Shh."

They were in the bushes outside the front gate of the building. There were two guards standing in the front. Ed clapped his hands and placed them on the ground. Blue Alchemy formed besides the men and trapped them in cement blocks with holes for breathing. Ed and Al then ran through the gate and into the halls of the building.

"How will we find which room Kida is in?" Al wondered.

Ed didn't answer. They then stopped. The came to a door…Ed could hear voices.

"But colonel is that really necessary?" Asked an officer.

"Of course it is! That brat got on my last nerves! She insulted me! She made a comment about me unable to kill her…well trust me, now that she has said it…I WILL kill her!" The colonel said.

Ed gasped. "Oh no," he whispered.

"Bring me my weapon in 15 minutes," he said walking towards the door.

"Brother he's coming this way!" Al said.

"Quickly this way," Ed whispered as he led Al into another room.

Ed listened as the footsteps of the colonel in the hall finally disappeared.

"Uh…brother," Al said tapping Ed's shoulder.

"What is it now Al?" He said turned…his eyes widened.

He was speechless. The room they were in was a science room…and on the floor were hundreds of bodies piled on top of each other. All around the room were Transmutation Circles carved into the walls.

"Human Transmutation," Al said shockingly.

"No! What could the colonel be doing with all of these bodies?!" Ed whispered. More voices came from another room…they were close.

Ed and Al listened.

"Is everything ready for noon?" One voice said.

"Of course it is; once the colonel kills the brat then we can use her in the experiment of Human Transmutation and we can…"

"Shh," said the first voice. "We don't want anyone finding out about this."

"Right."

Ed then heard them coming towards the door on the right wall. He ran as he clapped his hands. The men opened the door and saw blue light shine throughout the room. When it cleared there was a cement block in the way…they couldn't get through.

"HEY!" They called pounding on the door.

Ed heard guns but ignored them. He opened the door that led to the hallway slightly. There were men talking outside of it. Ed's eye brows went down. But all of a sudden one man saw him.

"Ah!" Ed yelled as he closed the door and held it shut.

"Al…we got some company."

Ed then ran to the first door to his left; Al followed him. But Ed froze when he got through the next room.

"What is this place?!" He said in shock.

More dead bodies were laid on top of each other in that room.

"They might not only be doing the Human Transmutation with dead bodies…what if they have alive human bodies some where; that could travel from room to room to create…" Al stopped.

"Create what?"

"I don't know," Al said.

Ed sighed. "Come on, let's keep going," he said running into another room.

Al was right. They came upon alive humans standing in the middle of a Transmutation Circle with guards watching them…with guns. Ed was about to clap his hands but Al grabbed his right wrist. Ed looked up at his brother.

"No brother, you could accidentally set of the mutation," he said.

Ed growled in frustration.

"Freeze!" The guards yelled.

Al stood in front of Ed to protect him from the bullets. The only time that Ed was shot was on his right metal arm or left metal leg. Eventually the bullets bounced back and hit the guards in the legs or arms. Ed and Al then left the injured guards.

"We have to find Kida quickly and get out of here!" Al said.

"No Al! We have to stop them from killing all these people!" Ed said.

"But brother while you were listening to the guards talking about killing Kida at noon to use her in the Transmutation, I was listening to the guards in the halls," Al said.

"What's your point?"

"They said that they couldn't do the Transmutation without Kida, so if we get her out of here then that solves everything."

"Yes but how does that save those innocent people they still have trapped in here? I'm sorry Al but saving Kida is not the only thing we have to do," Ed said.

"So what do we do first?" Al wondered.

Ed looked at a big clock on the wall of the room. It was quarter till noon.

"We need to save Kida before it's too late. We can't let the colonel win. Come on Al; lets go," Ed said as he continued running.

But neither of them knew that the colonel was listening to their entire conversation. He smiled and continued walking.

* * *

Kida was trying her hardest to break free of the chains around her wrists. They were on so tightly that she began seeing blood flow from the cuffs. She growled in frustration. 

_There's only one way I know how to get out of this, but that way won't be enough to escape without making a big scene and killing them all,_ she thought as she sighed. Her head dropped. _No. I cannot kill them; I made a promise to… _Kida couldn't think of the name of her lost friend, it made her feel like she had to throw up. _They killed her_, she thought. _And they killed Ed…They are crushing everything that I love; so why shouldn't I take back what's rightfully mine_? She thought angrily. _Besides…I'm sure that _he_ wouldn't mind if I broke the rules a little_, she thought with a smile; thinking about the one that she left behind to go find someone dear to her. Her story…her past…is all left untold…as well as her future; if she dies there.

"No one can kill me," she said silently to herself.

"Oh really? Is that so?"

She heard a voice and looked up to the colonel holding a large sword. Her eyes widened.

"What? Scared? Is this sword to scary for you? Oh trust me…it'll all be over soon," he said holding up the sword to her neck.

The colonel then heard rustling from outside the cell gate; he watched as the large door was busted through by Ed and Al.

"ED!! You're alive!!" Kida said happily.

"Just in time, I thought you might miss this experience," the colonel said.

"Shut up! There is no reason for this! Just let her go!!" Ed yelled.

"This is what happens to criminals, and for breaking into my company…you two will share the same fate," the colonel said.

"What kind of colonel does what every other military in the world is trying to prevent?!" Ed shouted.

"That's because I'm no ordinary colonel."

"You're a fake!" Ed realized. The colonel chuckled.

"Yes that's right Ed; I killed the real colonel and tricked this military that the real colonel put me in charge after his unfortunate death."

"You killed the colonel to make yourself more powerful! You animal!" Ed yelled.

The colonel laughed. "Chill Ed, someone who has finally become a state Alchemist _for_ the military I figured you to understand more."

Ed got extremely angry.

"I do not care for this town, only science benefits me!"

"Science that doesn't benefit people is no science at all!" Al yelled.

"Wow you two sure are the smart ones, it's a shame that you'll have to die so soon," the colonel said. "Along with the young girl," he said looking at Kida's angry face.

While they were all talking Kida was grasping the chains for when it was time to strike. Her nails suddenly grew into claws and she knew what her next move was.

"So what's the point of Transmuting innocent humans!?" Ed yelled.

"You don't get it do you? The reason for my scientific studies is to finally prove to the world that Human Transmutation _IS_ possible!"

Ed's eyes widened. "You're crazy! It's never possible no matter what you do! If you commit Human Transmutation then your life is taken from you as well!! You can't gain anything unless you give something back in return! The gate takes your life!! It takes _you_ in return!! Don't do it!!" Ed warned. "Life only flows in one directions and humans aren't supposed to be brought back! It's Alchemy's greatest haboo for a reason!!"

"I understand what you are telling me is true, but there's something you don't know that can actually make this trick work."

"What!?" Al shouted.

"Do you know who this girl is!? Where she came from!? She is the ticket to making Human Transmutation work! That's why she's been in hiding all this time. People only wanted her to bring their loved ones back to life, so she ran…isn't that right?" The colonel said looking at her. Kida looked away with anger. Ed was speechless. "If I finally kill her then I'll be able to Transmute her in my experiment and convert her into a stone that can bring ANYTHING BACK TO LIFE!!!" He yelled holding back his sword. Ed tried moving forward but wouldn't be able to run fast enough to stop him from stabbing Kida!!

When it was time Kida cute the chains instantly and grabbed the colonel's wrist to stop him from killing her.

"What?!"

"You can't kill me!!" Kida yelled.

Ed froze.

"We'll see about that!" The colonel yelled as he began swinging his sword to release his wrist from Kida's grip. The colonel then pushed Kida far back on the ground.

"Kida!" Ed yelled as he clapped his hands and touched his metal arm to form a sword of his own. He ran towards the colonel as he got closer to Kida. He blocked the sword with his own and began clashing them together.

"Al! Get Kida out of here!" He yelled.

Al nodded and ran over to Kida. He grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. As Al began walking back to the door Kida pulled away.

"Wait!" She said.

Ed was cut by the colonel's sword then knocked to the ground. The sword then started coming down on him.

Kida gasped. "NOO!!" She yelled running towards the colonel and Ed.

"Kida! Wait!" Al shouted.

Kida jumped on top of the colonel.

"Let him go!!" Kida shouted on his back.

"Kida!" Ed yelled.

The colonel knocked her off of his back then swung his sword at her. She gasped…so did Ed and Al.

"KIDDAA!!" Ed shouted as he saw her stabbed in the stomach.

"No on can kill you huh?" The colonel yelled as he removed his sword. "Well I just did!" Kida fell to the floor as she held her wound…blood was spilling out of her gut.

Al ran over to her and put his hand on her back as she coughed up blood.

"Now it's your turn!" The colonel yelled as he aimed his sword for Ed.

Ed rolled to the left and stood as he aimed his sword at the colonel. The colonel pushed Ed against the wall and held his neck. Then put his sword in his face.

"Kida!" Al said. Kida growled.

"This is nothing," she said.

"What are you talking about!? You were stabbed! How are you not dead?" Al asked.

"I told you this is nothing. I cannot be killed that easily."

"What are you talking about?" Al said.

"I've been stabbed before, this…is…nothing!!" Kida said standing. Her claws grew larger as she cracked them only by separating them. "That bastard's gonna pay," she said charging at him leaving Al on the floor confused. "DIE!!" She yelled.

The colonel turned and stopped her attack with his sword. Kida's palm began bleeding.

"How are you still alive!!?" The colonel yelled.

Kida growled. "Like I said before…you can't kill me that easily!!" Kida yelled. "Now prepare to die!"

"Kida no! Don't kill him!" Al yelled.

Ed looked over at his brother while still held up against the wall. Kida turned her head with her claws still in the air.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Killing isn't right! It's not how we solve things!"

Kida turned back to the colonel and growled.

"When my people get ticked or teased by someone…they don't hold back to show how they feel!!" Kida yelled.

"Your people?" Al wondered.

"Where I came from," Kida said.

"But that's not what we do here! You have to understand…would you want to be in his situation?" Al said.

"Look, I'm not like all of you, I can't be told what to do or killed by someone as pathetic as you. I'M DIFFERENT! THAT'S WHY EVERYONE TEASES ME!!" Kida yelled.

Al walked up to her as she began tearing. "People don't understand my situation, AND THEY NEVER WILL!!" Kida yelled.

Al put his hand on her shoulder. He pulled her from the colonel and put his arm around her shoulders.

"What is going on in here!?" Yelled the military that Ed and Al are in as they busted through the door.

Ed flipped the colonel and pushed him against the wall as the police ran in and arrested him. Some walked up to Kida and Al.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" A girl officer asked Kida when she saw her still bleeding.

"I'm fine," Kida said with anger all over her face.

"Come here, let me help you," she said putting a cloth around her shoulders and leading her outside.

* * *

Outside Ed and Al were sitting on the back of a police truck just looking at the ground.

"Hello Ed," came a voice. Ed looked up.

"Colonel Roy Mustang," he said.

"Nice job here, you solved a mystery all on your own," Roy said.

"Mystery?"

"We wondered why this village's military never answered our calls."

"What happened with all the prisoners?" Al asked.

"They're all safe, and this military has been shut down for the time being until we can get some knew ones over here to take their place," Roy said. "Their work for the Human Transmutation is finally over."

"What about Kida?" Ed asked.

"Oh, the girl is another mystery yet to be solved," Roy said.

"What?!"

Roy sighed. "Come with me," he said.

Ed and Al looked at each other as they got up and followed Roy to the cemetery that Kida had always stayed at.

"You see Kida is no ordinary girl," Roy said. "She came to this town looking for someone."

"Who was she looking for?" Ed wondered.

"We're not entirely sure, or what happened to her before that…I'm sure she'll tell you the information you need," Roy said.

"So do you know anything about her?" Al asked.

"We know only two things," Roy said stopping in front of a grave. He bent down and touched it. "This grave was put here by Kida. When she first came to this town, she was teased. Everyone hated her, she had no where to go. But Christy…Christy was the only one who cared for her and was nice to her. But. The ones that teased her knew one way to bug her and make her life even more miserable," Roy said. "So they…"

"They killed Christy," Ed interrupted.

Roy nodded. "Kida hid after that, and the only time they heard from her was when she robbed for food. We also know that she has a different ability than anything I've ever seen before," Roy said.

"Like what?" Al asked.

"I don't even know for sure, you saw her back there, she was stabbed by a sword and was not killed. The doctors are checking her now if you…"

Ed ran from the cemetery to the hospital where they were keeping Kida.

"Ed!!" Al called out but Ed kept running.

He ran in and to the first room where the guy at the front desk had told him that Kida was in. He ran and in saw Kida and the doctor in the room. Kida was sitting up and the doctor was trying to force her back down.

"Let me leave!! I'm fine!!" Kida yelled.

"You cannot leave! Your wounds are still not ready for you to be getting up!" The doctor said.

"How many times to I have to tell you, my bodies different!" Kida said lifting her shirt for the doctor to see her stomach. He was astonished…her wound was no longer there! As if nothing was stabbed into her stomach at all! Kida then spotted Ed at the door and put her shirt back down with a blush and made sure her hat was still secure on her head. Kida then walked towards the door and out of the hospital with Ed behind her.

"Kida wait," Ed said.

Kida stopped but didn't turn. Ed walked up to her.

"Can we talk?" Ed said.

Kida sighed.

"I know about your friend but not enough about this person you were looking for, or anything that happened in your past…and what about this ability of yours?" Ed began.

"Ed," Kida said.

Ed stopped.

Kida walked over to a bench and sat down…Ed followed and sat next to her.

"Kida…I really need to know. Please I will not hold this against you. I promise," Ed said.

"I never told anyone about my life before…" Kida said looking over at Ed.

"You can trust me," Ed said.

Kida looked down. "Well I guess I can start with when I left home," she said.

Ed smiled and listened intently. Kida sighed.

"I ran away," she said.

"Why?"

"Well…I found out about someone that could help me with my…ability," she said.

"Who?" Ed wondered.

"I can't say the name but the person knows about this stone…I don't know what it does yet but it can help me with my ability," Kida said.

"A stone?" Ed said thinking. His eyes widened. "The Philosopher Stone!?"

"Yeah, that's it," she said.

"Are you an Alchemist?" Ed asked.

"No…my ability is much stronger than an ordinary Alchemist," Kida said.

"Whoa!! Really?!"

Kida nodded.

"Is there something wrong with your ability?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, I can't control it. If I get too mad then I end up killing and I can't control myself, it's only because my people are much different then you think," Kida said. "I can't even explain it."

"I think I know a little about it," Ed said.

"How?"

"In the building…you wanted to kill the colonel, is that what you want to take control over?" Ed wondered.

Kida nodded as she looked at the ground sadly.

"So who's this one that Roy said you left behind to come look for the stone?"

"Oh, my best friend. He's been through everything with me and understands what I'm going through; because most people…where I came from…mocked us too," she said.

"Why there? Don't you all treat each other equally?" Ed wondered.

"Not exactly. He and I are the same but everyone else tease us because we're different from _them_," Kida said.

"What's his name?" Ed asked.

Kida shook her head and looked down. "I left without telling him because I know that he would want to come with me. He's very strong but I just couldn't let him come," Kida said.

"Why not?"

"Because. He's even worse then me. When someone makes him mad he literally attacks the person. He would be killed if I let him come," Kida said sadly. "But Roy told me that you and your brother are looking for the stone too," Kida said.

"Yes, because we want to get out bodies back to normal," Ed said.

"What happened?"

"Well when we were young we believed that we could bring our mother back from the dead. Human Transmutation…and it failed. Al lost his body and I lost my right leg. But I attached Al's soul to some armor that I found laying around the room; a transmutation circle of my blood is on the inside that connects his soul to this world. But in order to attach it right I needed to give something in return…they took my arm. Now I have auto mail made by my friend Winry back at home," Ed explained. "The Philosopher Stone can get our bodies back to normal." "I remember the colonel saying something about you being able to make Human Transmutation possible," Ed continued.

Kida sighed.

"I'll explain that a little later," she said.

A long pause silenced them.

"So tell me Kida…what is under that hat of yours?" Ed said reaching for her hat. Kida pulled away with a giggle.

"Sorry…I never take my hat off," she said.

"Why not? What are you hiding?" Ed said.

"I can't tell you…it's a secret that even you can't know," Kida smiled.

Ed sighed with a smile. "You'll tell me sooner or later," Ed said standing. He held out his hand to her.

"So…would you like to come with me and Al to search for the stone?"

Kida froze…then smiled. She took his hand and stood.

"I'd love to," she said.


End file.
